Change Her Ways
by kMuFFiNz
Summary: Alex is known as Tribeca High's biggest player. She gets around with girls like it's nobody's business, so when a new girl, Mitchie comes into the picture, it seems as if it's just another normal routine for Russo. Will Alex change her ways?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of my new Mitchie/Alex fanfiction "Change Her Ways". Please leave comments and criticism, it'd mean a lot! I think that within the next few chapters I will be switching it to the alternating point of views like I did in my last story, I seem to write that way better. Tell me what y'all thinkkk! Thank youuu! :] **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, all of the rights go to the owners. **

Alex Russo walked through the doors of Tribeca High with her best friend Harper like she does every single morning during the week. They made their way towards their lockers which were next to each other only because Alex had somehow convinced Mr. Laritate to put them next to one another. Alex put her bag into her locker and grabbed some books for her next 3 periods, even though she knew she wouldn't even glance at them during class. Both Harper and Alex finished up at their lockers and shut them. Alex turned around and saw the most beautiful sight her eyes have ever had the pleasure of viewing. Harper turned to Alex to see her mouth slightly ajar and her staring at something down the hall. She followed Alex's gaze and saw the new girl, Mitchie looking confused.

"Who is THAT?" Alex said, still not tearing her gaze away from the brunette. Harper rolled her eyes, knowing Alex's plan already. Let me tell you something, Alex was known for two things. One: for being the biggest badass at Tribeca High, and two: for being the biggest player. She was openly gay, and didn't give two shits about what anyone thought about her. Alex had girls falling for her left and right, and she even made straight girls question themselves. One thing about Alex though, she fucked them and dumped them. No one could tame Alex, she was all in it for the sex, every single time.

"She's new. Her name's Mitchie Torres. Don't even THINK about it Alex," Harper answered, already annoyed. Harper knew that Alex was going to try to get into her pants as soon as possible. I mean, Mitchie was gorgeous, and right up Alex's alley. Alex ignored Harper's comment and already had an idea.

"Watch this," Alex said with a smirk as she walked towards the new girl who was still standing there looking puzzled. Alex made her way towards Mitchie. Cleverly, Alex "accidently" bumped into Mitchie lightly, but hard enough to knock one of the binders Mitchie was holding onto the floor. Alex immediately bent over to pick it up, as did Mitchie.

"Oh my goodness, I am SO sorry," Alex said as she picked up Mitchie's binder and turned to look up at her. Mitchie was now standing up straight again. As they looked right into each other's brown eyes for a moment, Mitchie realized she was looking at the prettiest girl she'd ever seen.

"Oh no, it's my fault, I shouldn't have been standing right in the middle of the hallway," Mitchie answered with a slight frown and embarrassment written on her face. Alex gently handed Mitchie her binder and smiled brightly at the new girl. Mitchie gave a small, yet shy smile back that Alex thought was adorable.

"No, it was my fault. I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?" Alex asked with her signature smile that made many, many girls' hearts melt. Mitchie honestly had never seen anyone like Alex. She thought the raven-haired girl was absolutely stunning in more ways than one. Her face was gorgeous, and her body was banging in her short jean shorts, white shirt and black vest. You see, Mitchie has been questioning her sexuality since the 8th grade, and she was still trying to figure herself out.

"Yeah, today's my first day," Mitchie answered bashfully.

Harper stood watching the two girls interact. She hated that Alex toyed with so many girls' hearts. She actually felt bad for any girl that got physically attracted to Alex, because she already knew what the outcome was going to be. Alex had what people called the Russo Charm, even though it should really be called the Alex Charm because only one of the Russo siblings possessed it. She made girls' think that she truly cared about them, and as soon as they got into her and opened themselves up, Alex made her way in, got what she wanted, and ditched them. It was terrible actually, but Harper was Alex's best friend since they were in kindergarten, and as long as she treated Harper with respect, she didn't really mind it.

"Oh wow, I could show you around if you want? You look pretty confused," Alex responded with another signature smile. Mitchie was already beginning to feel attracted to Alex. She knew she thought the middle Russo was drop dead gorgeous, and now she even started to be interested in getting to know her. But Mitchie figured Alex would never even swing that way. No, Alex was way too good-looking to be into girls, considering she could probably get any guy she wanted. Mitchie just shrugged it off and took it as Alex just being nice.

"Thank you, that'd be great. You know, if you don't mind." Mitchie said shyly. She didn't know anyone yet and she sure didn't want to scare her first candidate as anything close to a friend away by being too eager or overexcited.

"I don't mind at all," Alex responded with a flirty smile. "I'm Alex Russo, and you are?" she said, still shooting Mitchie a wide, beaming smile.

"Mitchie. Mitchie Torres," Mitchie answered with a smile just as wide as Alex's.

"Here let me see your schedule," Alex said.

Mitchie handed Alex her schedule and Alex laughed slightly as she saw that she had every single class with the new girl. What were the odds? Today was really Alex's lucky day, and Mitchie's for that matter.

"Lucky you, we have every class together," Alex said as she handed Mitchie back her schedule with a smirk. Mitchie smiled brightly back. She was really happy because she knew it meant she'd probably be getting to know Alex more.

"Good, so you lead the way to first period?" Mitchie said, still smiling. Already Mitchie was beginning to feel more comfortable around Alex.

"Absolutely," Alex answered as she interlocked her arm with Mitchie's and began walking to their first period English class. Mitchie was shocked when she felt the warmth of the contact with Alex's arm. She continued smiling realizing that she had just met Alex and they were basically already friends. As they walked, Alex turned around towards Harper who was still standing there watching and gave her a wink. Harper rolled her eyes and headed off to her own class, feeling sorry for Mitchie already, knowing she would soon be falling for the Russo Charm.

Alex let go of Mitchie's arm as they walked into their English class and they both missed the contact with each other immediately.

"Hey Mr. Snyder, we've got a new student here," she said with a smile. Mr. S was Alex's favorite teacher. He was the coolest guy ever, and he was the only teacher that respected Alex. Also, this was the only class where Alex would even think about following directions, just because of how nicely Mr. Snyder has always been to her.

"Ah, good morning Russo, and good morning," Mr. S looked back down as his attendance sheet and found the new girls name "Mitchie Torres. Nice to have you in our class," he finished.

"Good morning, and thank you, it's nice to be here," Mitchie answered with a small smile gracing her face.

"You can sit wherever you want. There's not assigned seats in my class but, by the looks of it I'm guessing you want to sit next to Russo here," Mr. Snyder said as he smiled back at the two.

Mr. Snyder knew Alex was a lesbian, and he honestly thought Alex was a boss for how many girls she got. He was like a big kid, honestly. And he and Alex were pretty tight. Alex rolled her eyes and let out a laugh for reasons Mitchie didn't know. Then, Alex grabbed Mitchie's hand to lead her to the back of the room where she sat. Mitchie basically gasped when Alex took her hand. She found it to be oddly soft and warm, and she loved the feeling of it. Alex smirked as she saw Mitchie's distraught face when they came in contact again. They both sat down next to each other and paid attention to Mr. S as he took to the front of the room and began talking.

In the middle of the class period, Alex looked up to see Mitchie staring at her. Alex gave her a smile but Mitchie quickly looked down at her desk. Alex slightly laughed as she saw Mitchie blush. She thought the new girl was really cute, and she wondered how fast it would take her to get into her pants. As the bell rang to signal next period, Mitchie got up first and Alex took this time to check out Mitchie's ass in the tight black pencil skirt she was wearing. Alex knew she wanted Mitchie now, as her butt was incredible. Mitchie stopped and turned around just as Alex looked away in time, thankfully.

"Where to next?" Mitchie asked with a smile.

"Ugh, Algebra," Alex groaned. Alex hated Algebra with a burning passion. Her teacher was the devil in disguise, and she HATED Alex more than any other student she had ever taught.

"What's so bad about Algebra?" Mitchie asked as they walked together towards their next class.

"Everything. The teacher is the biggest bitch in the world, she hates my guts. But it's okay, I catch up on most of my sleep in that class," Alex answered as she smiled at Mitchie.

"Hmm, maybe that's why she doesn't like you," Mitchie said as she smirked back at Alex. Already the two girls were becoming more comfortable and friendlier towards one another. Mitchie, wanted to get to know Alex because she was attracted to her and something about Alex drew her in. Alex, on the other hand, had different plans. To her, Mitchie was just like any other girl, except, she was fresh meat. She was going to make Mitchie fall for her, do her thing, and leave, just like normal Alex Russo.

"No, I'm just too cool for her," Alex responded with a cocky grin as they continued walking.

"Yeah alright, let's go with that." Mitchie said, still smiling back at Alex.

Back at Mitchie's old school, she was kind of a loner. She had one really close friend, and that was Caitlin. She was there for her throughout everything. She knew that Mitchie was struggling with her sexuality, and she knew that Mitchie was also one of the most amazing singers she had ever heard. Those were Mitchie's two biggest secrets, and Caitlin and her mom were the only ones that knew both of them. Mitchie lived with just her and her mom, her dad left them shortly after Mitchie was born. Mitchie was all that her mother had, and vice versa. They decided to move when Connie, Mitchie's mom, was offered a better job here in New York.

Alex and Mitchie walked into Mrs. Smith's Algebra class minutes before the bell was about to ring. It was the first time the whole school year that Alex wasn't late to her class.

"Ah, Ms. Russo, on time for once?" Mrs. Smith said in her high pitched, annoying, cocky voice.

"Yes, I just couldn't wait to find out what you have in store for us to learn today Mrs. S!" Alex answered sarcastically, pitching her voice higher and putting on a fake excited face.

"Have a seat Alexandra," Mrs. S replied, her expression changing to an annoyed one as Alex stood there planted next to Mitchie. Mitchie chuckled when she heard Mrs. Smith call Alex 'Alexandra'. She thought it sounded too proper for someone like Alex.

"What's so funny Torres?" Alex asked as she turned to a giggling Mitchie.

"Nothing, _Alexandra," _Mitchie answered, now giggling uncontrollably.

"I swear if you ever call me that again," Alex said with a fake sneer.

"Whatcha' gonna' do about it Russo?" Mitchie answered, still smiling and feeling more confident and calm around Alex now.

"Excuse me Miss, but who are you and what are you doing in my Algebra class?" Mrs. Smith interrupted their flirty argument with an arrogant tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Mitchie Torres, I'm a new student," Mitchie answered politely. She was known for being an exceptional student at her old school, and she liked being liked by teachers. This year though, she just wanted to be normal instead of being the nerdy girl like last year, so she decided to take all regular classes instead of advanced ones. Alex rolled her eyes at Mitchie's new courteousness; she didn't know Mitchie was a 'good girl'.

"Ah, Ms. Torres, it's a pleasure to have you here. I've seen your records, and you seem to be a great student." Mrs. Smith said, her tone changing from cocky to sweet.

Alex sat down in the back and started mocking Mrs. S, mouthing her words with ridiculous facial expressions. Mitchie caught Alex from the corner of her eye and couldn't help but chuckle. Alex was so cute to Mitchie, and funny, and sweet. Mitchie didn't even realize how much she was starting to become intrigued by Alex.

"Thank you Mrs. Smith," Mitchie said, getting her quiet laughing from Alex's tactics under control. Alex just rolled her eyes again and laughed.

"And maybe you could help out Ms. Russo a bit, considering she doesn't know how to put effort into much of anything except goofing off," Mrs. Smith said rudely as she turned to face Alex. She must have seen Alex mocking her, and it wasn't the first time she had caught her making fun of her.

"Yeah, maybe I could help her out a bit," Mitchie answered with a smirk as she continued staring into Alex's beautiful brown eyes from the front of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a bit to update! From the next chapter on it'll be alternating between Mitchie and Alex's POV because it's easier for me to write that way, sorry if you like it better like this :[. I don't know how fast I'll be able to update so here I am apologizing again, /: Hope you guys like it! Keep reviewing and giving me suggestions, y'all are the best :] xoxo!**

"Good. You may sit next to her but if I catch you two talking nonsense and not Algebra whilst you should be working, seats will change immediately," Mrs. Smith said sternly, breaking Alex and Mitchie's stare down.

Mitchie nodded her head and made her way to the back of the room next to Alex. Already, she had two classes where she sat right near Alex, plus she would be seeing her the rest of the day in all her other classes too. Mitchie's first day was going better than she ever thought it would, all thanks to her new friend Alex. Mrs. Smith stood in front of the classroom the whole period and talked. Mitchie was taking a massive amount of notes, while Alex just stared at her.

_Great she's a nerd, _Alex thought. _At least she's a hot nerd._

"You're actually taking notes?" Alex whispered to her.

"Uh… yeah? Shouldn't you be too?" Mitchie whispered back, carefully so Mrs. S wouldn't see them talking and separate them. Alex just let out a hearty laugh and rolled her eyes. Mitchie went back to solving equations but couldn't help but smile when she felt Alex's eyes on her the whole time.

"May I help you?" Mitchie whispered with a grin when she turned to see Alex STILL looking at her.

"No, you're just cute when you're thinking," Alex said, with a smirk. Mitchie's face went a dark shade of red and she turned quickly back to her work to avoid Alex seeing her blush. Alex obviously saw it and kept a cocky smile on her face, knowing her charm was already working on the new girl. Finally, the dreadful Algebra period was over and the bell rang signaling Mitchie and Alex's next class, which was Science.

The two girls walked out of the room together and headed for Science class, Alex obviously leading the way. Mitchie was starting to become more and more interested in Alex as the time went by during the day. On the other hand, the thought that Alex could honestly just be being nice to the new girl is what kept her from allowing herself to like her more. For God's sake, Mitchie still didn't know what to call herself. She wasn't sure if she was gay, or bi, or straight, and it had been that way for a while.

The rest of the day before lunch rolled by pretty much the same way as it had started. Alex led Mitchie to all their classes and they both began opening up with each other more and more. At lunch time, 6th period, Mitchie sat at the table with Alex. Harper walked up and introduced herself cheerfully to Mitchie, being the friendly and very unique person she is.

"What do you think of Tribeca High so far?" Harper asked Mitchie as they all ate their food.

"I like it a lot! It's not much different from my old school, but the people seem cooler," Mitchie responded, knowing she was solely talking about Alex and Alex only. Harper smiled and nodded and went back to eating her sandwich. Harper finished eating and left Alex and Mitchie to work on some new design in her sewing class.

"So Torres, I was thinking me and you could hang out Friday? I can show you around a bit?" Alex said, getting up and sitting directly across from Mitchie.

"Yeah, that'd be cool Russo," Mitchie answered with a smile.

"Nice. I can drive you home from school and we can go to my place and figure out stuff to do from there, is that alright?" Alex asked, with a smile on her face. She already knew what she was going to do on Friday. Her plan was to flirt with Mitchie, make her feel special, the usual. As much of a player as she was, she knew that in order to get what she wanted, it took some time and a lot of lovey-dovey fake feelings that she hated so much.

"Mhm, sounds good," Mitchie said as she finished up her lunch and got up to throw it away. Excited thoughts ran through Mitchie's mind. She had just met Alex today and she was already going on a date with her!

_No, not a date, just hanging out, _Mitchie reassured herself.

She didn't want to get her hopes up just to have them crushed again. Back in her old home in California, she dated a boy named Shane for a while, before he broke her heart. It was during their relationship though that Mitchie realized how she sort of took a liking to girls. She'd find herself checking out the cheerleaders at the basketball games, and always feeling the urge to flirt with them. On the contrary, she really, really liked Shane. He made her feel special, like she thought guys were supposed to do. At the same time, she didn't feel sparks fly when they kissed, but she thought she had fallen in love with him, nonetheless.

Mitchie and Alex both walked out of the cafeteria together and off to their next class. Mitchie had stopped at her locker, which happened to be just a few away from Alex's. They met up with Harper on the way there since she was also in their next class, which was History. All three of them talked about Mitchie's old school, and what California was like compared to New York so far. They entered the classroom, and their teacher, Mrs. Haberland took attendance and introduced Mitchie to the class and gave her a warm welcome.

"Class, I'd like you all to say hello to our new student, Mitchie Torres! I expect you all to treat her very nicely and make her feel welcome here at Tribeca," Mrs. Haberland announced with Mitchie standing beside her in front of the class, looking quite embarrassed. Alex sat in the front staring at Mitchie with a sly smile on her face, sending a look to Mitchie that said- _Damn you look like a loser right now._ Mitchie just shot Alex a glare and made her way to her seat, which was unfortunately across the room from Alex.

Just as Mrs. Haberland had begun writing notes on the board from the class to copy, Mitchie turned to look at Alex who was signaling her from across the room. Alex decided to take a silly approach and stuff her tongue out at Mitchie in the cutest way possible. Mitchie just rolled her eyes and laughed quietly at Alex's cuteness. Mitchie found everything about Alex attractive. She thought she was funny, sweet, friendly, and of course, beautiful. In fact, Mitchie had never seen a girl as pretty as Alex in her life.

The rest of their classes rolled by quickly, the same 'new girl' routine going down in every class Mitchie and Alex went to. Both Alex and Mitchie said goodbye to each other, although they both didn't actually want to. Alex left school and got into her car with Harper and same with Mitchie. They were juniors, so they both had their licenses. Mitchie drove to her new, humble, average sized home that was still unfamiliar to her.

"Hey mom, I'm home," Mitchie said as she walked in the door and dropped her book-bag in the foyer.

"Hi sweetie! How was it?" Connie Torres said as she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Mitchie smiled, thinking of how good her day went, despite how nervous she was this morning, "Great, actually. I met two really cool people and my classes and teachers are all pretty good, and people are a lot friendlier and nicer than I thought."

"Aw honey, that's awesome, I'm so glad!"

"Yeah, actually, my friend Alex invited me to hang out Friday. She said she would show me around, you know, familiarize me with everything around here," Mitchie said, hoping her mom would agree to let her go.

"Is this Alex girl reliable enough for me to let her show you around the dangerous city that we just moved into last week?" Connie asked, in a motherly tone.

"Ugh, yes mom. She's not going to drive me all around New York City for goodness sake, just around Waverly!" Mitchie retaliated. She did understand her mother's worry though, considering they weren't familiar with anything yet. They DID live on the other side of the country after all.

Connie laughed at her daughter's reaction. She knew she was going to let her go; she just liked seeing Mitchie get defensive. "Then yes, you may hang out with this Alex you speak of on Friday. I want you home at a reasonable time though," she said.

"Okay mom, jeeze you're acting like it's a date or something," Mitchie said with a sigh. In reality, she WISHED it was a date.

Connie found it ironic that Mitchie asked that. She was actually wondering if it was a date. "Well… is it?"

"NO MOM!" Mitchie yelled, with an appalled look on her face.

"Okay Mitch, just checking,"

"She is cute though…" Mitchie said under her breath as she turned to walk away.

Connie just shook her head and laughed. She knew Mitchie had struggled with her sexuality over the years, and she knew that she would experiment with different people when she moved to New York. Actually, Connie was glad Mitchie was already finding a girl cute, she had always thought it had made more sense for girls to date girls and guys to date guys, even though she was straight herself. Mitchie was lucky enough to have a mother that didn't mind her questioning, because she knew some people weren't as lucky.

Mitchie went into her room and picked up her acoustic guitar that she loved so dearly. She had gotten it as a gift from her dad before he passed away when she was 12. He was the one who taught her to play it. She smiled knowing that music, one of her biggest passions, was a love that her father had passed down to her. She strummed a soft tune and hummed along to it. Within moments, she had lyrics running through her head.

_You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow_

_But I'd stop the world if they finally let us be alone, let us be alone _

After a while of struggling to find any more words to fit her strumming, she put her guitar down and decided to nap for a while.

On the other side of Waverly, Alex Russo was sitting in the Sub Station with Harper like they do almost every day after school.

Harper was dying to know what was going through Alex's mind about Mitchie. She noticed Alex and the new girl actually seemed to be getting along quite well, like friends. "So, what do you think of Mitchie?" she asked.

"Well, she's obviously hot, but she's actually a really cool girl to be honest," Alex answered sincerely. It was true, Alex knew she was attracted to Mitchie's looks from the moment she saw her this morning, but she also really did enjoy Mitchie's company.

"Woah, so does this mean you're not just going to get in her pants and leave her like all the other girls?" Harper inquired. She agreed with Alex though, Mitchie was a pretty cool girl.

Alex gasped and put her hand to her heart, acting like she was actually offended, "Hey, I do not do that to all the girls I like!" she responded. Harper just shot her a stern look and Alex burst into laughter. She was so childish sometimes; Harper wondered how she even became friends with her at some points.

"Okay, okay, I get it. And I don't know; I'm hanging out with her Friday, so I'll see how I feel about her then. For right now though, she is a fine piece of ass! I mean damn, did you see her body?" Alex said excitedly. Harper rolled her eyes and scoffed with annoyance. Alex was like the typical hormonal teenage boy, ALL THE TIME. Harper didn't understand how someone could be so vulgar, but she loved Alex like a sister, and not even her disgusting sexual thoughts could change that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm hoping you're liking the story so far. I apologize if it seems like Alex is a complete douche right now but you'll see what happens. I'm trying not to rush things! Please continue to read and give me suggestions and your opinions on everything! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you all! xoxo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story besides the plot. All rights go to the owners. **

**Alex's POV**

I was sitting in the Sub Station with Harper talking about Mitchie at the moment. I've been with a lot of girls, obviously not relationship-wise, but out of all the girls I've "been with", Mitchie was by far the most gorgeous. Her long, brown hair, those chocolate brown eyes that could make me melt, and those luscious looking pink lips! I needed to get a feel of those, ASAP. Harper was going to try to talk me out of trying to have sex with her, as she did with every other girl. I'd have thought that by now, she would give up, because I'm obviously never going to listen to her.

Speaking of Mitchie, she seemed to be kind of flirty with me today, so that was definitely a good sign. But, she was like, extremely pretty, so I kind of figured she was straight. Then again, finding out a girl was straight never stopped me from getting in her pants. I like challenges, I always succeed. I'm a cocky bitch, I know.

Harper broke my train of thought and talking to myself in my head, "Alex, hello, Alex?" she said while waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I responded, annoyed.

"I asked you where you're going to take Mitchie Friday. You were gone for like 5 minutes, off in your own little perverted mind I'm sure," Harper answered.

"Shut up. And well I told her I would show her around, so I'll do just that, show her around Waverly and maybe I'll even take her to Central Park, since it's not too far," I said with a smile. Central Park was quite romantic; I figured it would get Mitchie to realize how I'm "into her", or whatever.

Harper rolled her eyes at me and gave me a disgusted look for the hundredth time today. "Typical. SO typical Alex. You're a terrible person, I swear!"

"I already checked the weather," I said, ignoring her comments I had grown so used to, "it's supposed to be chilly at night so I'll do what every romantic person does, give her my jacket, drive her home, make her feel special,"

"Oh my goodness, you are the worst. I can't even speak to you, I'm leaving, goodbye," Harper announced, before walking out the Sub Station doors just to remember that she LIVES with me so she walked back in, gave me a "HMPH!" and stomped up the stairs to my family's apartment.

I laughed and followed her up the steps after a few minutes. I walked into our family room and was greeted by my mom, and sort of my dad, who was zoned into the TV watching football.

"Hi mija, how was school?" my mom asked sweetly as she baked a pie, probably for my dad, in the kitchen.

"Really good actually, there's a new girl, she's sooooo hot," I said as I plopped on the couch next to my dad.

My mom put down her cutting knife and looked right at me sternly, "You better quit it and learn how to settle down before you get a bad reputation."

"They call it the Russo Charm mom, I don't know why though, cause I'm the only one that's got it," I responded with a cocky smirk, not taking my eyes away from the television.

My dad finally turned his gaze away from the football game to look at me, "Hey what about me, I got the charm, how do you think I got your mother to marry me?" he asked defensively. He's such a child sometimes.

My mom let out a huge laugh and responded, "With cheap dates and cheesy pickup lines!"

I saw this as an opportune time to leave, since they would probably have another one of their immature fights that leave them nowhere but where they started. Sometimes I thought I was more mature than them, and that's not even possible! I laid down on my bed and napped, tired from my day with the new girl.

**Mitchie's POV**

I heard the sound of my alarm go off, signaling that it was time for me to get up to go to my second day at my new school. For the first time in well, ever, I was actually excited to go to school. The reason? To see Alex. There was just something about her that made me want to know every little thing about her and spend more time with her. She was just interesting.

I rolled out of bed and slipped into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a purple, tight fitting top. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, put in my contacts, and combed out the knots in my hair. I decided to curl my hair today, because I thought that makes me look the sexiest, not that I'm that sexy at all, to be honest. I applied some mascara and eyeliner, and a bit of purple eye shadow that matched my shirt perfectly. Then, I put on some glittery, shiny lip gloss, checked myself in the mirror, (I actually looked good) and made my way downstairs.

"Morning mom," I said as I took the bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

"Morning Mitch," she responded as she kissed my forehead. "I'm leaving for work; see you when you get home from school!" I waved goodbye to her and watched her leave.

My mom worked for a catering business, so she had really weird hours, but I had grown used to them. I grabbed a granola bar, picked up my car keys from the table and left for school. I pulled up minutes later and a smiled immediately formed on my face when I saw just the person I wanted to see walking through the doors of Tribeca High. I took a deep breath, checked myself once again in the car mirror, and headed towards the doors.

I walked in and the first thing I saw out of the corner of my eye was a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking at me that belonged to a pretty girl named Alex Russo. I tried not to look at her, but I felt her staring at me as I walked past her and down to my locker. I put my books that I had brought home into my locker and took out the ones I needed for my first few periods. Just as I was about to close my locker, I heard a sweet, now familiar voice next to me.

"Morning Torres," Alex said as she stood next to me with a bright smile on her face. She looked stunning today. Her hair was straight, she had a light amount of make-up on, and she was wearing tight skinny jeans, gladiators, and a black flowing shirt that came up a little above her waist, showing her slim tone and tanned skin. I realized I was probably staring and finally answered her.

"Morning Russo," I said as I turned to her and looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Shall we walk to English together?" Alex responded, pointing down the hall towards Mr. Snyder's classroom.

"We shall."

With that, we headed off towards first period. English class and much of the rest of the day went by exactly like yesterday, except for not having to introduce myself in every class. I ate with Alex and Harper at lunch, and we talked, and talked and talked. About what? Everything. From food, to sports, to music, to how snobby the head cheerleader Tess was. I just got here yesterday and I already saw her strutting like she was hot shit through the halls and bossing people around. What a bitch.

I found myself staring at Alex throughout the day. The sad part was I'm trying to convince myself that she's straight in order to not get my hopes up and have them shot down. I mean, how could she not be straight? Any guy would die to have her, I'm sure. I was surprised I didn't see guys all over her all day! In fact, I haven't seen a guy talk to her once, that's actually weird. I've only seen her talk to girls. Whatever, here I go again; saying I'm going to do the one thing and doing the opposite by picking out little things that would make me think she's into girls. I'm an idiot, I swear.

At the end of the day, Alex and I ran to our lockers, laughing hysterically the whole way there because Alex tripped Tess in the hallway and she face planted in front of EVERYONE.

"That was… the funnies thing… EVER," I said, leaning up against my locker, out of breath from sprinting and laughing so hard.

"Did you see her face? It was priceless!" Alex answered. I realized that we were both leaning against the lockers and our arms were right up against one another. I felt warm flood my whole left arm. This girl doesn't know what she's doing to me!

**Alex's POV**

"Did you see her face? It was priceless!" I answered, leaning up against the lockers next to Mitchie. I purposely stood really close to her so our arms touched. It was weird though, because as soon as we made contact my whole arm got really warm and tingly. Whatever, I was probably just hot from running down the hall trying to escape the wrath of Tess. Mitchie continued laughing that adorable laugh of hers.

"So are you ready for our da-DAY together Friday?" SHIT. I almost said date. Holy fuck, I'm an idiot. And I made myself look even dumber by saying 'day together Friday', like who the hell says that? I never mess up like that, shit.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I am," Mitchie said with a bright smile. Great, she realized. My face went as red as Harper's hair and I figured I should probably leave before I make myself look even dumber. Hey wait, she smiled. Actually, she looked damn happy that I almost said date. Yeah buddy, even when I'm not trying, the charm switch is turned ON.

"Haha, alright, well I'll see you tomorrow I guess," I said back with an equally bright, slick smile. I brushed my mistake off and turned away to walk with some swagger. I was Alex Russo for God's sake, she wants me anyway.

Mitchie's voice stopped me as I began my confident walk to my own locker. "Hey Alex, wait!" I smiled cockily and turned around.

"Yeah?" I said, now facing her.

"Uh, what's your number?" she asked, while looking down and twiddling her thumbs. Aw, how cute, she's nervous! Nervous to ask me for my number? Damn, I haven't even gotten my act started yet and she's already crushing on me. I AM GOOD. I smiled and handed her my phone.

"Here, let me see your phone. You put your number in mine and I'll put mine in yours. Oh shit that sounded wrong," I said with a chuckle. She laughed, smiled and handed me her phone and we exchanged numbers. I handed her back her phone and vice versa and while doing so, our hands touched and again, I felt a nice warmth on me. How weird was that?

"See you tomorrow Russo," Mitchie said as we stood there staring into each other's eyes. I gave a cute smirk back to her and walked away. She SO wants me.


End file.
